Destinado a ti
by Torunowinry
Summary: Porque el pensaba que tendría que morir para poder reencontrarse con el amor de su vida.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks animation y Cressida Cowell

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto #7 "One True Pairing" del foro La Academia de Dragones.

* * *

 **Destinado a ti**

—Sé lo que vas a decir… Estoico…— Comenzó ella primero nuestro reencuentro, me quedé helado en cuanto la vi, ¿mis ojos no me engañaban?, ¿de verdad era ella?

El amor de mi vida... estaba viva, por alguna extraña razón ninguna palabra salía de mí boca, solo pude avanzar a paso lento, mientras ella aun daba explicaciones de su ausencia.

—¿Que como pude hacer esto?, ¿Quedarme lejos todos estos años?, ¿Por qué no regrese contigo?, ¿con nuestro hijo?

No Val, no digas eso, jamás te culpe por lo que paso, ni lo haré ahora, solo siento deseos de abrazarte, estrecharte tan fuerte contra mí, para dejar de creer que eres un sueño, uno de tantos que me han engañado en estos largos años.

No pude evitar recordar nuestros momentos juntos, por ejemplo, cuando te conocí, debo admitir que no me agradaste mucho en un principio, eras una chica un poco rara, pero en esa época éramos tan jóvenes, unas cabezas duras, cada vez que nos veíamos solíamos pelearnos, en cada ocasión con mayor intensidad, incluso una vez me dejaste un ojo morado, pensaba que tu carácter era horrible y aunque ahora suene irónico sentí pena del pobre diablo que se casara contigo.

Sí, nos peleábamos, pero con el tiempo algo cambio y nos dedicamos a conocernos, poco a poco nos fuimos entendiendo y nuestras platicas... como me encantaban, sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti.

Eras una chica tan vivaz y tan pasional, sobre todo cuando discutías, no había quien te ganara, ni siquiera yo, en esos días estaba por convertirme en el jefe, cada vez tenía más tareas y los días eran difíciles, pero tú me animabas siempre.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, fue en una pelea, una de esas tantas veces en que los Berserkers trataron de invadir nuestra isla ¿lo recuerdas?, no te quite la vista de encima, no quería que te lastimaran, pero parecía que danzabas con cada golpe que dabas, de verdad me sorprendí e incluso alabe que estabas mejorando tus golpes.

—Bueno… que indicios me diste de que cambiarías Estoico, de que alguien en Berk lo haría— Si solo supieras cuanto hemos cambiado, me dije, mientras aun me acercaba con lentitud hacia ella, como si cualquier paso en falso la hiciera desaparecer.

¿Sabes?, Acabo de recordar cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, me sentía tan nervioso, ¿te lo imaginas?, a pesar de eso solo podía sentir que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos, te cante nuestra canción y solo lloraste, debo admitir que no era la reacción que me esperaba en esos momentos.

"Somos diferentes", repetías una y otra vez entre lágrimas, "El pueblo no lo aceptara", ¿y eso que?, yo te amaba y era lo único importante, limpie tus lagrimas con suavidad y solo te bese.

Fue nuestro primer beso Val, me sonreíste de vuelta y dijiste que sí a mi propuesta, cuan feliz me hiciste, recuerdo que ambos nos sonreímos, nada más importaba, solo estábamos tú y yo, le agradecí al destino por haberte puesto en mi vida.

Llego el día de nuestra boda, me sentía tan ansioso porque fueras mi esposa y poder pasar toda nuestra vida juntos, debo admitir que en un momento pensé que no llegarías a la ceremonia o que huirías en cualquier minuto, pero ahí estabas, igual de nerviosa que yo, pero en cuanto nuestras manos se tocaron toda inquietud se alejó, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Sé que fue difícil para ti ser la esposa del jefe y te pido perdón por ello, sé que muchas veces no te apoye lo suficiente, pero nunca dejamos de estar juntos y tú me diste la fortaleza cuando ser el "jefe" era demasiado pesado.

Sí, éramos felices, a veces añoro aquellas noches en que escapábamos de la aldea, cuando nos íbamos al claro donde la luna iluminaba la zona y solo bailábamos, bailábamos una y otra vez, te besaba y te juraba mi amor eterno.

Sabes, de saber que estabas viva no me sorprende que estés con ellos, los dragones siempre fueron importantes para ti y siempre velabas por ellos, "¡Solo empeoramos las cosas!", me gritaste un día luego de un ataque de dragones, siempre discutíamos por ello, a pesar de ser más viejos seguíamos siendo unas cabezas duras, solías enfadarte mucho, pero al final siempre nos perdonábamos.

—Sé que te deje para que cuidaras a Hipo solo, pero creí que estaría mejor sin mí— Si supieras cuanta falta me hiciste en todos estos años, lo difícil que fue criar a nuestro hijo, me sentí perdido tantas veces, él se parecía tanto a ti en muchos sentidos.

¿Recuerdas cuando nuestro hijo nació?, estábamos tan felices de ser padres, aunque él nació antes de tiempo y te asustaste, pensando que él no sobreviviría, pero te jure que él se volvería un gran vikingo, el más fuerte de todos, estaba seguro de que el fruto de nuestro amor llegaría a eso, él era tan pequeño, cabía en una de mis manos ¿lo recuerdas Val?

—Y… me equivoque, ahora lo veo, pero…

Me acerco a ti, el camino se ha terminado, retrocedes cuando avanzo, ¡no te vayas! por favor, suplico dentro de mí, nuevamente miles de recuerdos sobre nosotros llegan a mi mente, si solo supieras cuanto te extrañe y que te amo aún.

—¡Deja de ser tan estoico, Estoico! — Grito ella con desesperación —Hazlo, grita, ódiame, solo dime algo.

Jamás podría odiarte Valka, jamás, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, solo quiero percibir que eres real, así que acerco mi mano a tu rostro, quiero sentirte más que nunca,

saber que estas aquí conmigo, cuando por fin te toco con suma delicadeza y me doy cuenta que aún no desapareces, es cuando me quiebro.

—Estas tan hermosa, como el día en que te fuiste— No miento, jamás te mentiría a ti, una lagrima cayo por tu rostro, no llores mi amor, jamás me ha gustado verte llorar.

Me acerque, no quería romper ese aire mágico que nos envolvía, no soporte más el seguir lejos de ti y te bese, esperando que al igual que yo, aun me amaras, pero solo me miraste con tus bellos ojos verdes.

No sé qué pasaba por tu mente en aquel momento, pero para mí fue como si me devolvieran una parte de mi ser, porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, yo siempre estuve destinado a ti.

* * *

 **Aquí un nuevo fic, hace rato quería escribir uno de Stoick y valka, así que aproveche este reto para ello, espero les guste.**


End file.
